


Smells Like Teen Rebellion

by rosesisupposes



Series: Adventures of My Imaginary Sons [Sanders Sides Shorts] [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Logan controls weather, Lt. Skylar is lowkey virgil, M/M, Patton controls plants, Roman can hypnotize and stun by singing, Roman is Jigglypuff, Sunshine Gays, Superheroes, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/pseuds/rosesisupposes
Summary: From CorvidPrompts:“I’ve decided to enter my rebellious phase.” says the sidekick seriously.“Uh.. uh huh.” the superhero grunts. As far as the hero knows, rebellious phases do’t generally involve declaring your intent to rebel to your local authority figure for approval, but. It’s kinda cute “What is your rebellious phase going to entail?”“I want to bedazzle my cape.”





	Smells Like Teen Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> A Royality oneshot because I love the Sunshine Gays

Logan Sanders, known to the city of Lafayton as The Silver Cyclone, removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

“Patton, please explain this one more time,” he said tiredly to his younger brother.

“It’s very simple, Lolo,” the nineteen-year-old sidekick replied seriously. “I’ve decided to enter my rebellious phase.”

“Pat,” Logan started, then stopped again. “That’s not how… you can’t…” He sighed in defeat. Patton’s earnest green eyes clearly spelled out the answer he would get if he tried to explain that it wasn’t quite in the spirit of rebellion to declare your intent to the authority figure you intended to rebel against. “What is your rebellious phase going to entail, exactly?”

“I want to bedazzle my cape,” came the solemn reply.

Logan stared.

“Patton, we patrol at night.”

“Yes, Lo, I know.”

“Most of our work requires going unnoticed until the proper time.”

“Yes, Lo.”

“This may be the one thing you could do to your costume that will actually make it harder for you to be an effective hero”

“Yes, Lo. But it will be  _pretty_.”

“And there’s no way for me to talk you out of this?”

“Of course not, Lo-berry. That’s why it’s  _rebellious_.”

Logan groaned, both at the nickname that Pat had clung to since their childhood and at this whole ridiculous situation. If there hadn’t been such a limited number of super-powered people in the city, he would have struck out solo in a heartbeat. But family has to stick together, especially when there are supervillains at large.

Particularly the supervillains  _they_ kept fighting.

Two evenings later, Logan and Patton found themselves trapped as Logan’s least favorite villain monologued at them.

It had been 10 minutes and the man showed no signs of stopping, or even of slowing down. On the contrary, he appeared to just be picking up steam.

“It is high time that this city started to properly appreciate me. I mean,  _look_ at me. I’m gorgeous, my costume is flawless, and my voice literally brings tears to people’s eyes!”

 _Because your power is hypnosis through singing,_  Logan thought irritably. He would have said it out loud, but the villain known only as Syren had sprung a very clever trap that tied him and his brother together and gagged them both. He’d been so focused on creating rain for the warehouse that had been set on fire that he hadn’t noticed the trap, and here they were.

Patton appeared to be listening with interest, but then, the younger hero was much easier to impress than his brother. His ivy-green costume was all but obscured by the ropes holding them in place, so for the first time in two days, Logan could glance over without being blinded by the multitude of glittering rhinestones that now adorned it in the shape of an enormous thumbs-up. Yes, Patton’s power was the ability to psychically control and manipulate plants, but Logan still thought the name The Green Thumb lacked the sort of punch that a hero name should have.

No, Patton, that was  _not_ an intentional dad joke.

The villain continued on. “Now, the Mayor needs to know that I have several demands in return for your safe release. I’ll list them order of descending importance, so listen close. That means you, Mr. Head-in-the-Clouds.”

If the ropes hadn’t been preventing him from doing so, Logan would have proceeded to the nearest wall and slowly beat his head against it.

“One: I want backstage passes to every theater in the city…”

Patton suddenly nudged Logan. “Eh hmppff,” he said through the gag. Logan shrugged (or tried to) and made a questioning sound in response.

“Hmmpuhh,” his brother said again. Logan twisted his neck to see Patton’s face and shook his head. Patton seemed to acknowledge that he was incomprehensible and jerked his head at the rope, then made counting sounds “Unn…ooo…eee!” 

Suddenly, the fibers of the rope were sprouting leaves and twining away from their bodies. Logan sent a loud wind blowing at Syren to keep the villain from immediately singing them into submission and tore off his and Patton’s gags. A thick vine stretched for the ceiling and picked both hero brothers up on its way. 

“What were you trying to say before?” Logan asked, keeping an eye on the villain below them.

“Hemp! The rope was made from hemp. That’s why I could free us!” Patton said with a grin. “My plant buddies are everywhere!”

“Pa- Green Thumb, that’s brilliant! Think of the application with other plant-fiber materials - cotton, denim, hemp…”

“Hey, Bore-nado, enough with the nerdery and attention back on me, please,” an irritated voice said below him.

Syren had recovered and was glaring at the brothers, his shimmery red cloak pushed back by offended arms propped on his hips. Through his dramatic feathery makeup, Logan could almost make out a scowl.

“You have our attention, Syren,” Logan said cooly as a he send a wind to knock the man off-kilter. “You may come to regret it when I send the rain to wash off that ego of yours.”

The villain splayed a hand perfectly on his chest, the picture of offended honor. “How  _dare_ you- ooohhh.”

Logan looked around, confused. What had caught his attention?

“It’s so  _sparkly_! Hey, Greenie, is that new?”

Logan’s head sank into his hands. Their goddamn supervillain had noticed Patton’s cape embellishments. This was the worst possible day.

Patton, however, bounced up to stand on the vine, letting Logan’s wind fully catch his cape as he posed with pride.

“You betcha, you mesmerizing mockingbird! I bedazzled it myself!”

“Well might I just say that I give it  _two thumbs up_?” Syren said with what looked suspiciously like a wink.

Patton grinned, a faint pink blush spreading under his freckles. “You like puns, too? Lo- I mean, Cyclone over here never appreciates my puns!”

A deafened thud from his left indicated that Logan hadn’t quite made it to the wall, and was instead beating his head against the thick vine that still held them aloft.

“I’m so unsurprised that a weather nerd like him gives delightful puns such as yours a _frosty_ reception.”

“That’s enough,” Logan growled. “Green Thumb, please just tie him up with vines, we’re  _leaving_.”

“You gotta wind  _chill_ ,” Patton and Syren said simultaneously, before making eye contact with matching smiles of delight.

“Oh for the love of-”

“So, Not-So-Poison Ivy, why are you sidekick to such a  _dull_ -drums hero?” Syren asked with a wink. The portion of the vine that held Patton lowered itself to where the villain lounged on the warehouse catwalk.

“Oh he’s actually quite brilliant! He just takes everything very seriously.”

“There’s the first mistake - never take anything too seriously. Except for me, I’m  _goorrrgeous_ ,” the villain said, singing the last word. Patton smiled through his leafy mask, swinging his dangling legs.

“Pa- Green, be careful of his singing! He might stun you again!” Logan interjected from above the two.

“Would I do such a thing?” Syren asked, offended. “When we’re being so friendly?”

Logan blinked. “Uh, yes, you would, you do it all the time. You literally just stunned both of us twenty minutes ago.”

“Pfft, ancient history,” the villain said with a dismissive flap of the hand. “So, Green not-so-Giant, can I see your cape up close? I love the detail!”

Patton complied happily, babbling about the techniques he’d used to attach the rhinestones and sequins to make sure they wouldn’t fall off in action.

Logan stared in disbelief through the window, looking for an audience who could at least be witness to the insanity currently taking place. Why did his brother have to be so friendly all the time? This was a villain, an actual supervillain, who they’d fought and foiled on multiple occasions, including this one! 

That was it. He may have superpowers, but Patton was still only nineteen, and it was time and past to  _go home_.

A dense rain cloud grew into existence and wrapped itself around Syren, covering the man’s mouth to keep him from singing. Patton turned to

Logan, shocked. “Cyclone! That was very rude, we were talking!”

“Yes, and it was also rude when he  _set this building on fire_  earlier. I’m taking him in, and I’m taking you home.”

“You’re no fun. In fact, I’d even say you’re-”

“No, don’t-”

“A  _wet blanket_!” Patton said with a grin. Syren snorted into his gag as Logan groaned and lifted himself up through a skylight, pulling the cloud-wrapped villain behind him.

* * *

 “I still can’t believe you arrested him in the middle of our chat”

“Pat-”  
“He was so friendly! He can’t have been all bad”

“ _Pat-_ ”

“Maybe the fire was an accident! Maybe it only looked like he set it for the purpose of luring us into a trap that was specifically designed to keep us captive.”

“Patton!”

Patton finally paused in his pacing and rambling aloud to look at his brother. Logan sat on the couch, glasses discarded, head in hands, with his muffled voice filtering through his fingers.

“Yes, Lolo?”

“You’ve been saying this on repeat for 3 hours. I understand you found him friendly. However, he is still a villain and has committed crimes on multiple occasions, in full view of police, other heroes, and also both of us. He needed to be arrested for that.”

“…yeah, but have you heard him sing? It’s truly lovely, especially when it’s been recorded and the hypnosis doesn’t have an effect!”

Logan was saved from groaning so hard that his brain melted out his ears by the doorbell ringing.

Patton answered it, only to come face-to-face with Captain Skylar, one of the few policeman in the city who’d been trusted with the Sanders’ civilian identity.

“Captain, can I help you? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Pat, all’s well,” the captain said. His voice seemed a bit worn. “I just… have a delivery. For you.”

It was then that Patton noticed the extravagant gift basket in the police officer’s hands. There were chocolates, fuzzy socks, and an assortment of decadent-looking face masks all tucked around a potted plant, a gorgeously-dramatic orchid in deep purple.

Patton heard Logan come up behind him and stop short at the sight of the delivery that Patton accepted with delight.

“Is there a card?” Logan asked, his tone sounding suspiciously similar to the Captain’s. 

The captain hesitated, then nodded. “I… he ordered it from the jail. This was his one phone call. He just… happened to know the number off the top of his head. And of course the delivery company has no idea where you live, so here I am…”

Patton found the card nestled in the middle of the goodies and read it out loud. 

“Orchids may technically be parasites, but I’ve never seen a  _para-eyes_  like yours - Syren”

Elder brother and police officer shared a look of resignation as Patton stared at the basket

Patton sniffed the lovely flower, and whispered “…I think I’m in love.”


End file.
